The Justice Initiative
by theqwerty12030
Summary: A phenomenon combines the worlds of the Justice League, and the Avengers. The result changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

_It was a busy day in New York City; the Avengers were taking out a HYRDA base. Suddenly everywhere around the world instead of the sky, they see a giant portal, inside which shows another Earth. On that Earth, a few minutes ago a person by the name of Batman just defeated a bunch of Joker's thugs when the people of that world saw the same thing._

_As the two worlds collide, a loud shockwave happens. At that moment everything changed. The two worlds became one. The Justice Initiative consisted of the Avengers, Flash, Superman, Aquaman, Hal Jordan, and Wonder Woman. The Justice Initiative is closely monitored by the government organization known as SHIELD's smaller, even more covert division known as ARGUS._

_The Avengers Initiative had taken on threats such as HYDRA, and Darksied. Batman helped, but never joined the team. Now a new threat arises. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter One_**

A bunch of mercenaries were attacking an ARGUS facility disguised as a research facility. The mercenaries were well armed, and highly trained, taking out most of the ARGUS guards. Police had surrounded the facility; however the mercenaries had taken hostages. That's when Batman arrived to interfere; Batman used his miniature smoke grenade launcher to launch a smoke grenade towards the police, in order to enter the building. Batman glided down and entered the building, threw a smoke grenade at each side, and took out some of the mercenaries.

"These aren't the average robbers" Batman muttered.

Around then, ARGUS Special Forces operatives arrived, and entered the building. Batman used to grappling hook to get on a higher location to observe.

"ARGUS" Batman muttered. "What are they doing here?"

ARGUS was at first gaining the upper hand but then, the mercenaries started having the upper hand. Just when they were about to execute the agents, Batman threw a batarang at them, causing them to focus on him. The mercenaries fired at him, however with this distraction the ARGUS agents took out the mercenaries. Batman glided down to the agents.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"That's classified" One of the agents said.

"I need to talk to you, Batman" Someone approaching said, after a closer look Batman realized it was Captain America.

"Maybe some other day" Batman muttered.

"ARGUS needs to call you in." Cap said. "We're reactivating the Justice Initiative."

"I'm not part of the Justice Initiative, remember?" Batman said, and then used a smoke grenade to vanish and exit the building.

"Damn, how does he even do that" Cap muttered.

Back at the Bat cave, Bruce took out a scientist's jacket he obtained from the facility. After searching the jacket, he found a wallet; inside the wallet was an ARGUS badge.

"Of course" He said to himself. "That was an ARGUS facility, question is, what why were they attacked?"

Bruce then took out a security tape he obtained. He put it in the Bat computer. After loading it up, he selected the video archives for the research area. The footage was deleted. He looked at the other footage, most of it was corrupted, however he did make out something about a gem, and energy. Just as he was about to leave the cave to go back to the facility to investigate more, Nightwing arrived.

"Perfect, Dick I need you to go to that robbery scene and cause a distraction so I can enter and investigate."

After arriving at the scene, Batman patiently waited. After a short while, Dick arrived disguised as a journalist trying to get in. With the guards occupied with Dick, Batman silently and stealthily entered the facility. He took out a map of the facility he got from hacking into ARGUS and headed towards the research lab. He saw Cap talking to another agent, and he listened in.

"Move the gem to the helicarrier, be careful with it"

"Yes, Captain, what about the rest of the research here"

"I'll have men backup the research, and get the prototype weapons out of here"

"Understood"

Batman curious about the weapons stealthily went to a wall panel and hacked into it, he copied files relating to weapons to a USB. He plugged the USB into his new wrist computer, and accessed it sent it to the bat computer. Batman then found them transporting one of the captured mercenaries. Batman threw a flash bang on the floor, and by the time the agents recovered, Batman already left with the prisoner. Batman brought him back to the Bat cave to interrogate him, but first just put him in a cell, and told Dick to interrogate the prisoner. After looking over all the files, Bruce decided there was someone he had to talk with.

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that, and please leave a review of what you thought of the chapter.**


End file.
